ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Return to the Sedgewick Level (stylized version)
The Return to the Sedgewick Level is the fifth level in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). Equipment Tips The Shock Blast and Stasis Stream are essential for destroying webs and the Spider Witch. Slime Blower: Important for revealing hidden doors. P.K.E. Meter: Useful for finding hidden doors and Ghost Snares Walkthrough Under New Management *Captured Ghosts: **Hotel Phantasms: x5 **Sous Chef Ghosts x3 Back at the Firehouse, Ilyssa Selwyn commented the Ghostbusters were "real heroes." Ray Stantz was solemn because of Walter Peck's declaration he was going to pull their license. Peter Venkman reminded Ray it was a holiday weekend so they had until Monday to save the world. Ray and Egon observed the Mandala pattern, trying to figure out its meaning. Winston came over and correctly placed the Mandala nodes over the city map. Peter asked for a proper explanation about the Mandala. Ilyssa stated it was like a prayer labyrinth. Ray continued and noted this Mandala looked like a spiraling system that fed into each successive node along the line until it reached a culmination point. Ray mused Ivo Shandor must have set some mechanism in place, similar to the antenna in Dana's building, before he died. Peter seemed to understand and asked if that implied the Mandala's purpose was to feed energy to Gozer's Destructor Form. Ray was surprised and agreed with Peter. Even Ilyssa was surprised. Peter downplayed it on account he had to get one right eventually. Ilyssa still wasn't sure what it all had do with her. Ray stated she was at the Natural History Museum and the Sedgewick Hotel. Egon theorized she was some sort of catalyst and accidentally set things in motion. Ray asked Ilyssa if she remembered where she were going when she was at the Sedgewick. Ilyssa vaguely recalled standing outside Room 1221. Something was compelling her to go in, but she woke up just before the door opened. She ran out of there and then some jerk tried to hit on her at the elevator. Peter changed the subject and asked to be dropped off near Peck's office. After the museum, it was clear something was up with him. Ray liked the idea and asked Peter to meet up at the hotel when he was done. Egon interjected and wanted to introduce something before Peter left, the Dark Matter Generator's Stasis Stream option. It emits a high capacity stream of order reversed that hypo-bond to ectoplasmic matter. Winston was intrigued since it was like a freeze ray. Ray pointed out the Stasis Stream had nothing to do with cold. But the effect was similar. Winston asked Egon when he had the time to work on all these new inventions. Egon revealed he's been conducting a self-experiment in which he sleeps an average of fourteen minutes a day. The Rookie should head over to Ecto-1. The Ghostbusters arrived at the Sedgewick. Winston noticed the place was so deserted it needed a coroner. Ray revealed Egon used to be a licensed coroner. Egon noted it was more of a hobby now. Winston noticed a paper. It read, "Closed until further notice by the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission. Entrance into this establishment is strictly forbidden and is punishable by fine and imprisonment." Ray believed it was notice for the general public and didn't apply to the Ghostbusters, bonded contractors for the city. Winston continued reading the notice and found it also had, "Especially the Ghostbusters" in it. The Ghostbusters disregard and go in. The doorway to the lobby is blocked by De-Ionized Ectoplasmic Secretions or giant webbing. Destroy them by first freezing them with the Stasis Stream and then shooting them with the Shock Blast or Blast Stream. Several Echoes will appear in the lobby but they're docile and won't do any harm. Go to the elevators, but they will be shut off. The sound of a woman in distress is heard. Go past the elevators on the right and wrangle the refrigerators away from the doors. In the stairwell, the manager will be hiding. He came back to retrieve some payroll records, but the hotel wouldn't let him leave. The doors shut on him and the phones were did so he was stuck inside overnight. Winston realized that meant they were all trapped inside as well. Egon disagreed. All they had to do was get the generators back on and shut down the Mandala node on the 12th floor. The manager noted there was a backup generator in the utility room off the kitchen. On the way through the lobby, the Echoes turned Malevolent and start attacking. Take them out with the Blast Stream, Boson Darts, or Shock Blaster. Two other echoes manifest, a woman and a man. The manager is visibly startled. He revealed the woman was the Spider Witch. Most of the old staff knew the story of the Spider Witch, a professional widow who did unimaginable things in a room on the 12th floor back in the 1920s. Egon cut into Ray's unbridled enthusiasm and observed the fluxes around her were at max. She could very well be the focal point for all the activity in the hotel. The kitchen door is blocked so the only way to the generator is the kitchen entrance through the ballroom. In the ballroom, three Hotel Phantasms will appear, along with several Echoes. It is quickest to ignore the Echoes and focus on trapping the phantasms in order to gain access to the kitchen. More Phantasms will manifest. If they possess any team mates, switch to the Slime Blower and exorcise them. Once the Phantasms are trapped, a door in the far right will unlock. Destroy the web with a Stasis Stream-Shock Blast combination. A Spider Scuttler will tumble out. Destroy it with the Shock Blast and head down the wall. This scenario will repeat until the kitchen is reached. Malevolent Echoes will manifest in the kitchen. Destroy them then walk along the stoves to the other side of the room. Make sure the P.K.E. Paragoggles are equipped. There will be Ghost Snares planted in the kitchen leading to a dead battery. Grab it with the Capture Stream and leave it at the door to the next section of the kitchen. The door in the far left leads to the generator room. It requires all three generator batteries in order to work. The batteries are spread throughout the kitchen and they need power. Slime the battery in the room and carry it towards the generator. A Sous Chef Ghost will manifest and attack. Touch the battery to the ghost to steal its charge. Drop the battery and trap the ghost. Insert the battery into the generator then head across from the door to find the next battery. Charge it off the next Sous Chef Ghost and drop it. Disperse the Echoes then trap the ghost. Carry the battery to the generator then double back to the first battery. Charge it, trap the ghost, and take the battery to the generator. Head into the third section and destroy the web to exit out into the lobby. Pass through the lobby, and defeat some more echoes. Go to the elevators. Egon detects a psycho-mass about 190 feet above. Ray realizes that's the 13th Floor. The Hotel manager scoffs at that. There is no 13th floor. None of the grand old hotels have one. Ray proposes they split up. Egon and the Rookie will go to the 12th floor while Winston, the manager and Ray will check out the 14th. While they check out the 14th, Egon explains what the Mandala does over the radio. An echo of the Spider Witch manifests in elevator in front of Egon and the Rookie. Splitting Up *Captured Ghosts: **Hotel Phantasms: x4 Exit the elevator. Egon warns things will get hairy on the 12th floor. Ray starts to come in and out on the radio. The manager revealed the Spider Witch was never found but her victims were all found in bad states. Her room was 1221. It was locked until five years ago, when remodeling was done. Equip the Paragoggles and follow the Spider Witch's trail. Her echo will appear again and drag her victim away. Go through the only opened door, blasting the echoes the attack you. Now, you must use your P.K.E. Meter to navigate through the hallways. You must go through the doors with the portals, or else you will keep going in circles. Once in the hall with the levitating debris, go left and follow a trail of Ectoplasmic Residue. At the dead end, equip the Paragoggles to find a hidden door. Slime it and go through. There will be levitating furniture and Malevolent Echoes. Destroy the Echoes then look for a portal with the goggles. In the hall, go left and keep going until crystal spikes jut out and force a new path. The next hall will contain crystal gates that rise and fall. Slow them down with the Stasis Stream and dash to the other side, where there is a portal. Rejoin Egon and head down the hall until another crystal gate manifests. Go into the room on the left. There will be a door with four Spirit Locks. Enter the bedrooms and capture all four of the Hotel Phantasms. The phantasms will be hiding in the chair in the center, the bed in the next room, in a bed across the hall in a room, and in a bathtub in the fourth room. Now you can enter the last hallway. Use the goggles to see where Room 1221 is and slime it. Enter the room and go up the steps. The 13th Floor *Captured Ghosts: **Hotel Phantasms: x4 Head through the hallways, destroying the Spider Scuttlers and webs as you go. Soon, you should come to a room with two phantasms. Destroy the spawning husks and scuttlers first then help Egon trap the phantasms. Capture them and then continue until you come to a twisted room with webs on the doors. Shoot a web and you will fall into another room. Capture two more phantasms and then shoot the webs to bring down the bridge. There will be a hidden door, so find and slime it with the P.K.E. Goggles and Slime Blower. Now, go across the next room by using Stasis Stream on the platforms. Destroy the web pillars to drop a painting. Use it as a ramp to get to the other side. Hop on the first platform then ride it to the center. When you're near the large opening in the left wall, turn right towards the opposite side of the room to see the next platform. Shoot it with the Stasis Stream and hop on. Ride it to the far side of the room and a third platform should pull up. Shoot it with the Stasis Stream and hop on. It will float over to the opening in the hall. Hop in. Afterwards, go down the hall and watch out for phantasms and scuttlers. At the end of the hall, enter the elevator. Lair of the Spider Witch *Captured Ghosts: **Spider Witch Egon and the Rookie arrive in the Spider Witch's lair. When she jumps down, they can do nothing but avoid her. Take care of the Spider Scuttlers before they overwhelm the room. When she jumps on the wall, stasis the web she is on and hit it with the Shock Blaster. The Spider Witch will fall to the ground. The fall will take out some of her P.K.E. so repeat this several times. Be sure to periodically destroy the webbing between pillars or the Rookie and Egon will be limited to where they can go in the room. After about three falls, the Spider Witch will create web walls and attack from a distance. Use the crystal pillars for protection and destroy her web walls. Once they are destroyed, the Spider Witch will fall and lose more P.K. energy. Repeat three more times and she will vacate her transmogrified form. Switch to Capture Stream and trap her echo form. Egon and the Rookie will be back in the Ruby Ballroom and spot the Mandala node on the floor. Egon hails Ray and Winston on the radio. Contact is successfully made. Egon reported the Rookie found the 13th floor, they shut it down, P.K.E. levels are back to acceptable parameters and the node of the mandala is fully neutronized. Back in the lobby, Egon speculated ghosts were trapped in the Mandala system and as they were funneled from node to node, they got stronger and stronger, until they reached the end. Ray realized the first node was the library, the second was the museum, and the third was the museum. By process of elimination, the last one was surprisingly in the middle of the Hudson River. Once they closed it, the Mandala would be sealed and the ghosts would be all trapped inside. They headed to Ecto-1. Scans *De-Ionized Ectoplasmic Secretions **Giant webbing blocking the door when the level begins. *Docile Echoes **In the main lobby. *Malevolent Echoes **In the main lobby, after finding the manager. *Hotel Phantasms **Bust chair in center of the ballroom. *Spider Scuttlers **In the hallway between the ballroom and kitchen. *Entropic Bias **The crystal gate. *Spectral Spawning Husks **The cocoons inside the first very large room. *Spider Witch **Spider Witch boss battle. *Transmogrified Spider Witch ** Spider Witch boss battle. Art Pages *Docile Echoes **Blast a table in the lower part of the main lobby. *Malevolent Echoes **In the stairwell, in the spot where the Hotel manager was hiding after the cinematic finishes. *De-Ionized Ectoplasmic Secretions **Blast a spider web between the ballroom and the kitchen. *Hotel Phantasms **Blast a supply shelf in the start of the kitchen section. *Phantom Labryinth **After exiting the elevator, go down the hall and at its end, turn right. *Entropic Bias **Blast a bench near a crystal gate. *Spider Witch **In the last room, to the right, near the bed. *13th Floor Effect **In a hallway to the right, at the beginning of the 13th floor. *Spider Scuttlers **Blast a bench in the second hallway that leads to a 90-degree rotated dead end. *Spectral Spawning Husks **Blast a couch in a corner of the first large room on the 13th floor. *P.K.E. Resonant Motility **Blast the chandelier on the "floor" of the upside-down room with moving platforms and demonic masks. *Transmogrified Spider Witch **Shoot a table in the center of the normal ballroom (you have to do this quickly). *Mandala **Shoot a table in the center of the normal ballroom (you have to do this quickly). Version Differences *The 12th Floor does not become transmogrified as it does in the Realistic Version. *Chef Sargossa/DeForrest does not appear in the kitchen as he does in the realistic version. Only three regular Sous Chef Ghosts appear. *The PS2 version of the game split the "Under New Management" into three parts. *The Spider Witch is trapped at the end of the level. The Realistic Version of the Spider Witch isn't trapped. Gallery Gameplay GBTVGSVlevelRTTSloadingscreencap1.png|"Under New Management" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap01.png|"Under New Management" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap02.png|"Under New Management" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap03.png|"Under New Management" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap04.png|"Under New Management" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap05.png|"Under New Management" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap06.png|"Under New Management" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap07.png|"Under New Management" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap08.png|"Under New Management" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap09.png|"Under New Management" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap10.png|"Under New Management" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap11.png|"Under New Management" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap12.png|"Under New Management" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSloadingscreencap2.png|"Under New Management II" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap13.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap14.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap15.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap16.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap17.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap18.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap19.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap20.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap21.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap22.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap23.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap24.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap25.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap26.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap27.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap28.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap29.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap30.png|"Under New Management II" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSloadingscreencap3.png|"Under New Management III" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap31.png|"Under New Management III" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap32.png|"Under New Management III" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap33.png|"Under New Management III" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSloadingscreencap4.png|"Splitting Up" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap34.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap35.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap36.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap37.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap38.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap39.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap40.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap41.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap42.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap43.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap44.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap45.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap46.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap47.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap48.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap49.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap50.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap51.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap52.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap53.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap54.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap55.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap56.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap57.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap58.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap59.png|"Splitting Up" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSloadingscreencap5.png|"The 13th Floor" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap60.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap61.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap62.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap63.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap64.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap65.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap66.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap67.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap68.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap69.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap70.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap71.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap72.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap73.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap74.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap75.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap76.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap77.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap78.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap79.png|"The 13th Floor" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSloadingscreencap6.png|"Lair of the Spider Witch" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap80.png|"Lair of the Spider Witch" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap81.png|"Lair of the Spider Witch" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap82.png|"Lair of the Spider Witch" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap83.png|"Lair of the Spider Witch" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap84.png|"Lair of the Spider Witch" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap85.png|"Lair of the Spider Witch" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap86.png|"Lair of the Spider Witch" Area GBTVGSVlevelRTTSscreencap87.png|"Lair of the Spider Witch" Area Under New Management 1st Cinematic UnderNewManagementSVCinematic01.jpg UnderNewManagementSVCinematic02.jpg UnderNewManagementSVCinematic03.jpg UnderNewManagementSVCinematic04.jpg UnderNewManagementSVCinematic05.jpg UnderNewManagementSVCinematic06.jpg UnderNewManagementSVCinematic07.jpg UnderNewManagementSVCinematic08.jpg UnderNewManagementSVCinematic09.jpg UnderNewManagementSVCinematic10.jpg UnderNewManagementSVCinematic11.jpg UnderNewManagementSVCinematic12.jpg Under New Management 2nd Cinematic UnderNewManagementSV2Cinematic01.jpg UnderNewManagementSV2Cinematic02.jpg UnderNewManagementSV2Cinematic03.jpg UnderNewManagementSV2Cinematic04.jpg UnderNewManagementSV2Cinematic05.jpg UnderNewManagementSV2Cinematic06.jpg UnderNewManagementSV2Cinematic07.jpg Under New Management 3rd Cinematic UnderNewManagementSV3Cinematic01.jpg UnderNewManagementSV3Cinematic02.jpg UnderNewManagementSV3Cinematic03.jpg UnderNewManagementSV3Cinematic04.jpg UnderNewManagementSV3Cinematic05.jpg UnderNewManagementSV3Cinematic06.jpg UnderNewManagementSV3Cinematic07.jpg UnderNewManagementSV3Cinematic08.jpg UnderNewManagementSV3Cinematic09.jpg UnderNewManagementSV3Cinematic10.jpg Under New Management 4th Cinematic UnderNewManagementSV4Cinematic01.jpg UnderNewManagementSV4Cinematic02.jpg UnderNewManagementSV4Cinematic03.jpg UnderNewManagementSV4Cinematic04.jpg UnderNewManagementSV4Cinematic05.jpg UnderNewManagementSV4Cinematic06.jpg Under New Management 5th Cinematic UnderNewManagementSV5Cinematic01.jpg UnderNewManagementSV5Cinematic02.jpg UnderNewManagementSV5Cinematic03.jpg UnderNewManagementSV5Cinematic04.jpg UnderNewManagementSV5Cinematic05.jpg UnderNewManagementSV5Cinematic06.jpg UnderNewManagementSV5Cinematic07.jpg UnderNewManagementSV5Cinematic08.jpg Under New Management 6th Cinematic UnderNewManagementSV6Cinematic01.jpg UnderNewManagementSV6Cinematic02.jpg UnderNewManagementSV6Cinematic03.jpg UnderNewManagementSV6Cinematic04.jpg UnderNewManagementSV6Cinematic05.jpg UnderNewManagementSV6Cinematic06.jpg Splitting Up 1st Cinematic SplittingUpSVCinematic01.jpg SplittingUpSVCinematic02.jpg SplittingUpSVCinematic03.jpg SplittingUpSVCinematic04.jpg SplittingUpSVCinematic05.jpg SplittingUpSVCinematic06.jpg SplittingUpSVCinematic07.jpg SplittingUpSVCinematic08.jpg Splitting Up 2nd Cinematic SplittingUpSV2Cinematic01.jpg SplittingUpSV2Cinematic02.jpg SplittingUpSV2Cinematic03.jpg SplittingUpSV2Cinematic04.jpg SplittingUpSV2Cinematic05.jpg SplittingUpSV2Cinematic06.jpg SplittingUpSV2Cinematic07.jpg Splitting Up 3rd Cinematic SplittingUpSV3Cinematic01.jpg SplittingUpSV3Cinematic02.jpg SplittingUpSV3Cinematic03.jpg SplittingUpSV3Cinematic04.jpg SplittingUpSV3Cinematic05.jpg SplittingUpSV3Cinematic06.jpg SplittingUpSV3Cinematic07.jpg SplittingUpSV3Cinematic08.jpg SplittingUpSV3Cinematic09.jpg SplittingUpSV3Cinematic10.jpg The 13th Floor 1st Cinematic The13thFloorSVCinematic01.jpg The13thFloorSVCinematic02.jpg The 13th Floor 2nd Cinematic The13thFloorSV2Cinematic01.jpg The13thFloorSV2Cinematic02.jpg The13thFloorSV2Cinematic03.jpg The13thFloorSV2Cinematic04.jpg The13thFloorSV2Cinematic05.jpg The13thFloorSV2Cinematic06.jpg The13thFloorSV2Cinematic07.jpg Lair of the Spider Witch 1st Cinematic LairOfTheSpiderWitchSVCinematic01.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSVCinematic02.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSVCinematic03.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSVCinematic04.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSVCinematic05.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSVCinematic06.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSVCinematic07.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSVCinematic08.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSVCinematic09.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSVCinematic10.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSVCinematic11.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSVCinematic12.jpg Lair of the Spider Witch 2nd Cinematic LairOfTheSpiderWitchSV2Cinematic01.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSV2Cinematic02.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSV2Cinematic03.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSV2Cinematic04.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSV2Cinematic05.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSV2Cinematic06.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSV2Cinematic07.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSV2Cinematic08.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSV2Cinematic09.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSV2Cinematic10.jpg LairOfTheSpiderWitchSV2Cinematic11.jpg Category:GB:TVG Levels